


sticky

by Watercolor_doubt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Keith, M/M, PWP, Scars, Sweet shiro, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, distracted keith, post op keith, shiro being a sweety pie, shiros hand vibrates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watercolor_doubt/pseuds/Watercolor_doubt
Summary: Keith and Shiro haven't had time together in a while so Shiro gets them the night offThis fic is dedicated to my best friend and partner in crime tatsuha21!! whos birthday was a bit ago! he also helped me edit and write this so please go give him some love!





	sticky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsuha21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/gifts).

Keith hated days like these. The weather, hot and sticky, making his clothes stick to his body like they were trying to melt into a second skin. To make matters worse, he had to wear his garrison uniform. Now that he wasn't just a cadet, he had to look professional no matter the weather. The long-sleeved jacket over a tank top was overkill in the paladin’s mind, and he longed to peel the thick blazer off his shoulders to get at least a little relief from the heat. 

But relief wasn't going to come soon. The meeting Shiro had called droned on, nothing he was saying of real importance. He had to be there though; all Voltron and Blade of Marmora leaders were required to be in attendance and in full dress. He could have worn his Marmora suit but that was even hotter than his Garrison uniform. 

The room itself was air-conditioned. What had made it warm was the amount of people inside the small conference room. It was only made to hold maybe twenty people and there were well over forty. All the high ranking Marmora agents, Garrison officials, Altean officials, MFE pilots and of course the Voltron Paladins in one room - the body heat from everyone in the room causing the temperature to rise well over a bearable level. 

Keith could barely pay attention to anything Shiro was saying; all his attention was on the heat and the drops of sweat that ran down his husband’s temple. To anyone looking at him at the table, it looked like he was paying attention. Even enthralled by the technical jargon spilling from Shiro's lips. They wouldn't look twice at the red paladin. 

If they could read his thoughts though, that's what would get him in trouble. His mind was full of this morning’s sparring session, Shiro in nothing but his workout shorts, sweaty and exhausted from exertion. His arms practically throbbed with his pulse, his chest heaving with every breath. It made Keith horny as fuck every time, but they could never do anything afterwords because they were both busy all the time. And at this point, he was so sexually frustrated that he couldn't focus on anything. 

He was eventually broken out of his less than PG thoughts by Shiro himself, “Keith and I will be busy with business between the Coalition and the Blades of Marmora, so if you need anything please find any of the other Voltron paladins or Garrison officials. Thank you all for your time, you're dismissed.” He concluded the meeting, turning to the table in front of him to gather his paperwork. Everyone soon trickled out of the room, leaving just the two men alone. 

“You didn't pay attention to anything I said, did you?” Shiro guessed, not looking up from the paperwork. 

“What? Of course I was,” Keith defended. 

“Really,” Shiro sat at the head of the table, crossed his legs and looked at Keith. “What was one point I made about safety?”

Keith couldn't think of anything; only thoughts of Shiro swam in his mind as he stared at the man in front of him. 

“That's what I thought.” Shiro pulled Keith's chair closer to his, grabbing the paladin’s hand in his Altean one. “What has you so distracted, baby? I know we haven't gotten much time to ourselves in a while but I'm worried about you. You know you can tell me anything.” He rubbed his thumb on the back of Keiths' hand. 

Keith huffed, leaning back in his chair, “I'm fine, honestly, just really frustrated because we haven't gotten any time together. Like you said, I miss you,” he whispered. 

“Baby, I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have given us some time off.” 

“No, Shiro, it's not your fault. We both have responsibilities, and sometimes responsibilities come first.” Shiro smiled comfortingly and grabbed Keith's other hand to kiss his knuckles. 

“I know Keith, but time with loved ones is important too. We deserve time with each other after what we’ve been through,” Shiro reasoned with him, “Come on, we have the night off. Let's go stay in bed all night.” 

“I thought we were supposed to talk about the coalition?” Keith asked, confused. 

“I lied, I asked Iverson to give us the rest of the day off and I just didn't want anyone to bother us.” Shiro pulled Keith off his chair as he got up, leading him out of the room and leaving the paperwork behind. 

Keith's mind raced, not knowing if Shiro meant actually staying in bed all night or sex. He was hoping for the latter, already growing wet in his boxers from just the thought of his husband on top of him. 

Shiro was in the same boat, wanting to get to their room as fast as he could drag his husband behind him. Practically jogging down the halls, dodging and swerving past cadets and officers who mostly paid the two no mind. 

He had missed Keith too, the only time they saw each other lately was in meetings and at night, when both of them were too tired to do anything or one was already asleep when the other finally got back. It was frustrating and a huge cock block. But, oh no, he was spending time with his husband tonight, even if some evil alien race came down to attack earth. 

When they finally got to their room, Shiro opened the doors to let Keith in, revealing a little surprise Shiro had planned. Candles, fairy lights, and flowers covered the room, successfully filling the room in a pleasant floral scent.   
Shiro had set it up earlier this morning while Keith was doing maintenance on the red lion with Pidge and Hunk. He had asked Lance for help, borrowing his fairy lights and letting him set up most of the candles. If he had done it himself, he would have set the room on fire somehow. As soon as Lance heard his idea, he had agreed to help. 

Shiro would think of a way to thank him later.

The look on Keith's face was of awe, his mouth agape but smiling and the lights reflected in his eyes as he took in the scene. The orange light of the candles shined on Keith's cheeks, accenting his already beautiful face, and Shiro couldn't take his eyes off him. 

“Shiro, what is this?” Keith looked up at him, confusion and fondness in his eyes. 

“I kept noticing that you were distracted so I planned a little romantic evening for us,” Shiro explained, walking behind his husband. He wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin of Keith's shoulder. 

“Thank you, Takashi.” Keith turned to face him, standing on his toes and kissing Shiro's lips. 

It started as a quick peck, but like most things, it quickly turned messy. Shiro backed Keith towards the bed until the backs of his knees hit the edge, and then pushed him down onto the mattress. 

Shiro was the first one to pull away from the kiss, needing air, and just to look at his husband. Keith’s pupils were blown, lust-filled and shining. A beautiful blush had risen from his neck to fill his cheeks with a rosy red. Both desperately gasped for the lack of oxygen as they took each other in.

“Shiro, please,” Keith begged. He couldn't control his hips as they rutted against the other’s. 

“Don't worry, baby, I have you.” Shiro moved to Keith's neck, slowly trailing kisses past his jaw, kissing and nipping at the skin. With every scrape of teeth, Keith got more needy, grabbing at Shiro's jacket for purchase. Nails digging into his back through both layers. 

“Fuck, Shiro, take this off please, I need to see you,” Keith whined, pulling at Shiro's clothes. 

Shiro quickly stripped his uniform, having Keith revealing his scarred, and tanned torso. Keith couldn't stop his hands from tracing each scar, admiring their jagged beauty. The thick pink line that ran across his chest was the biggest. It has always been his favorite one; out of all the scars on Shiro's chest, this one always stuck out to him. 

Shiro shivered at Keith's barely there touch as he worked on removing his husband's shirt, pulling the offending cloth off his shoulders, and instantly latching on to a nipple. Ever since Keith's surgery, the nerves in his nipples were over-sensitive, making every touch, lick and bite that Shiro planted on him almost too intense for the younger man to take. And he loved it. It made his love so responsive and pliant in his hands. His back arched into the elder's chest, breath heaving as Shiro sucked and kissed down his chest, licking the scar under his left pec. 

Keith's mind was only filled with Shiro; his mouth, his hands running down his sides to his belt, unhooking and removing it, his teasingly slow pace as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them past his hips, throwing them to join both of their shirts somewhere on the floor.

Shiro kissed down the light trail of hair that ran from Keith's belly button to his now dripping cunt, skipped over his swollen clit to kiss at his hip, down his thigh and back up. At this point Keith was getting annoyed; he hated when Shiro teased him. He whined, grabbing a fistful of Shiro's hair and pulled, making Shiro's nose brush where he wanted him the most. His back arched, breath punched out of his lungs as he felt the vibration of Shiro’s own moan go straight through him. 

The high pitched whine that Keith let out encouraged Shiro to lick a broad stripe through his folds, giving his husband exactly what he wanted. He greedily lapped up the salty precome, slowly ran his tongue up to his clit, sucking the swollen nub as he looked up at his husband's face. Tears streaked down his cheeks, his mouth agape, no sounds coming out as his pleasure took control of his body. 

“Goddammit, Shiro please, I don't want to cum too soon.” Keith's words spurred Shiro on, and he grabbed the lube to smear some on his robotic hand. “Please,” he gave his final plea as Shiro circled his finger at his love’s entrance before he finally, finally, sank the finger in Keith. Silencing the man once again as his eyes rolled back and his whole body practically floated off the bed. 

Shiro let Keith adjust, his mind was blank as he tried to concentrate on the cold metal finger in him. He knew what Shiro was going to do, thankful that he hadn't done it just yet. He looked down at Shiro, already looking at him to watch for any discomfort, and nodded to let him know he could move. 

He didn't know if he could hold off his orgasm anymore as Shiro bent his finger inside him, using his other hand to turn on the vibration settings, turning Keith into a writhing, whining mess once again. He could only pull on Shiro's hair to warn him that he was cumming, and tried to push his face away but his husband didn't budge, still sucking and lapping at his cunt as he came. His scream echoed throughout the room, and anyone passing by would know exactly what they were doing. 

When his orgasm was done, Shiro cleaned him up, licking every drop of cum from his husband's legs and his own hand. Careful not to make Keith over-sensitive. They weren't done yet. 

“Was that okay, my love?” Shiro asked as he climbed over Keith to kiss him.

“Fuck you,” he laughed shoving Shiro's face away from him. 

“I thought that's what I just did?” 

“No, that was foreplay Takashi, you haven't fucked me in a month.” 

“Well let me make it up to you, Commander Kogane,” Shiro whispered, then leaned in and kissed his husband. 

Shiro took his time. First, he spread the lube quickly onto his neglected cock, flinching at the intensity of the sensation. Then slowly, his eyes locked on Keith's, and he eased himself into his husband. He could never get used to the feeling of being swallowed by his love’s tight, wet heat. It had taken forever for Keith to be able to take all of him, but it was so worth it. He stopped after a couple inches, letting the man under him adjust until every inch of him was in Keith's hole. 

“Tell me when I can move, babe,” Shiro gasped through his teeth, resisting every urge to just thrust up into his husband.

Keith's breath was coming out ragged, chest heaving as he tried to catch it, and he nodded. He was getting impatient wanting his husband to move already. He pushed his hips down, gasping as he felt Shiro move inside him. It sent a bright spark up his spine, forcing a soft sound out of him that he’d never heard before. 

Shiro took that as his cue to move, knowing Keith was already impatient. He started slow at first but quickened his pace with each thrust. Keith held on tight to Shiro's back, nails digging into his skin leaving dark, red tracks. Something to worry about later. 

Shiro searched for that spot in Keith that made him scream, angling his hips just so with each thrust till he hit home. The resounding scream echoed through their shared room. Keith gripped Shiro’s shoulders tighter, his legs wrapped around his waist, his hips grinding into Shiro’s as he tried so desperately to get as close as possible to his love. Everything his husband was doing drove him further over the edge.

Shiro tried to hold on as Keith met his every thrust. He grabbed his wrists in one hand, holding them above his head, and used his free hand to hold his hips still, forcing his lover to take what he was given. He slowed his thrusts, pushing little noises out of his husband, each one music to the man's ears.

“Shirooooo, I'm clo-” Keith tried to warn Shiro, his second orgasm cutting him off with a scream. His vision went white and his body stiffened. Shiro paused his thrusts, watching his face. “Please don't stop,” he breathed out.   
Shiro continued his slow pace, pushing himself over the edge for the first time that night. He pushed himself as far into Keith as he could, his release spilling into his love and filling him to the brim. Then he collapsed on top of Keith, letting go of his wrists, his hip, and pulling out of him.

Keith's hands moved to Shiro's hair and he ran them through the sweaty, grey locks as both of them tried to catch their breath. Shiro left soft, comforting kisses on Keith’s neck, his own hands entangled in the other’s hair. Both were sticky with sweat and cum. 

“We need to get up and wash off, my love,” Shiro whispered into the calm silence.

“But I'm so comfy,” Keith whined, arms falling onto the bed. 

“I know but you don't want to wake up in the morning crusty and stinky. So come on.” Shiro got off the bed and grabbed his husband, carrying him to their bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet, and spun around to fill the bathtub up with hot water, just how Keith liked it. 

When it was full, he picked his husband back up and placed him into the water, getting in behind him. Keith took his favorite position - leaning back onto Shiro’s chest and resting his head under his chin. 

“Thank you for tonight,” he whispered, looking up through his fringe at his husband. 

“Don't thank me, I did it for both of us, not just you.” Shiro laughed, taking a finger and moving the hair away from Keith's eyes. 

“I know, you still deserve a thank you though.”

Shiro chuckled as he grabbed the bar of soap, lathering it across Keith's chest, arms, and down his legs, making sure to get all the remnants of their night off his skin, letting Keith rinse himself off. Then he grabbed the shampoo, squirting some into his flesh hand, and softly massaging it into his hair. 

Keith had let his hair grow out; it reached past his hips now. He always loved when Shiro played with it, the act relaxing his body to the point of sleep most times. That night wasn't an exception. His eyes quickly grew heavy as the hands in his hair lulled him to sleep, head falling back onto Shiro's chest. The man laughed at his husband, hurriedly rinsed him off, washed his own hair and got both of them dry. 

Keith slept through Shiro getting both of their pajamas on, pajamas being boxers and one of Shiro's shirts for Keith, and even slept through Shiro stubbing his toe on the coffee table in the middle of their room as he was trying to turn off the fairy lights, cursing under his breath. He only slightly woke up when Shiro crawled into bed beside him, moving to rest his head on the man's shoulders and entangled their legs together under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this in a haze of pain meds cuz i was in the er last week! i hope yall enjoy!! kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
